


Making It Work

by Chie (Chierafied)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Days, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing Body Heat, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: There's no better cure for a lousy day than a blanket cocoon.





	Making It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It's cold so Rukia tries squirming her way into Ichigo's warm blanket cocoon.

It was a miserable day. Rukia almost felt out of breath, running from one crisis to the next, putting out fires and trying to hold on to all the strings threatening to slip from her hands.

She sighed in relief when the hellish day was over and she could finally get off work.

As Rukia rode the elevator down into the lobby, she realised that the thought of going to her awaiting apartment held no appeal to her. Sure, she would love some peace and quiet and rest… But after such an exhausting day what she _really_ wanted was comfort and sweet nothings, and those were not things the cold and lonely walls of her apartment could offer.

Luckily, she knew exactly where to go to get what she needed, even though the commute would be longer.

The elevator doors opened with a dull chime and she strode through the lobby, nodding in passing to the two receptionists still positioned behind their desk. She walked through the front doors – right into pouring rain.

Of course. And she didn’t have an umbrella, either. Because this was just _that_ kind of a day.

Muttering curses under her breath, Rukia made a mad dash to the train station and just barely made it to the right train.

By the time she stood behind Ichigo’s door, rummaging her handbag for her keys, she was completely soaked and chilled to the bone.

Her numb fingers finally managed to curl around the keyring, they jingled as she fished them out. It took her a few tries to open the door, since her hands had started shaking.

The noise from Ichigo’s sound system greeted her as Rukia stepped in and pried off her shoes. He must have been playing one of his video games, too engrossed to hear the front door open and click shut.

Rukia shrugged off her wet jacket and let it drop to the floor. Her sister would have been appalled by such frumpiness, but Rukia was beyond caring at this point. She walked into the apartment, turned towards the living room.

She saw Ichigo’s wild orange hair bobbing. Sure enough, he was perched on the sofa, the TV showing an intense battle taking place as he muttered under his breath and jabbed at the video game controller.

Warmth flooded her at the sight, but not enough to make her feel any better.

Ichigo jumped when she plopped down to the sofa next to him, and nearly dropped his controller.

“Hell, woman, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he griped at her.

Rukia didn’t reply. She closed their distance, snuggled to him, and pulled the blanket resting on his shoulders over them both until they were practically cocooned in the soft fabric.

It was warm, but not as warm as Ichigo himself, and Rukia pressed against him with a soft sigh.

Ichigo returned her affections by letting out a loud, unmanly yelp and then letting loose a string of dark curses.

“You’re fucking freezing!”

“I know,” she mumbled into his shoulder, “but you’re warm.”

Ichigo let the controller drop. He wound his arms around her, toyed with one wet lock of her hair.

“Rain?”

“Yeah.”

“Wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

“Today sucked. Didn’t want to go home alone.”

“Well I’m glad to have you here. Even if you’re stealing all my body heat like some starving vampire.”

She looked up at him, a smirk curling her lip.

“Don’t make me bite you,” she murmured, resting her chin on his chest.

She felt so much better already, just being in his arms, inhaling the familiar scent of him, feeling the steady beat of his heart.

“That’s not much of a threat, you know,” Ichigo said, his brown eyes flashing. “Also if you want to get warm, it would really help if you changed out of those wet clothes.”

Rukia prodded at his chest.

“Nice try. You just want to get me naked.”

“Maybe.” His scowl eased and his lips twisted into a smirk. “There are more effective ways of sharing body heat than this one right here, you know.”

“I’d be tempted if I wasn’t absolutely exhausted,” she confessed, resting her cheek against the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“I could always ply you with caffeine,” he suggested, his hand sliding down her back to curl on her hip.

“You’re impossible,” she told him.

He laughed, then looked down at her.

“We really should get you warmed up, though.”

“Warm would be nice, yes,” she agreed, snuggling closer.

“Are you going to spend the night?”

“If you don’t mind…”

“Shut up, you know you’re always welcome.”

“Thanks, Ichigo.” She beamed at him.

He smiled back at her. “Ok, then, here’s what we’ll do: First I’m gonna get you a change of clothes. We need to hang your wet ones to dry. Then, you can huddle here in your blanket cocoon while I draw you a nice, hot bath.”

“Ooh, I like that plan,” she said with a content sigh.

A grin stole over Ichigo’s face as he leaned to whisper into Rukia’s ear. “And then, I will join you in said bath.”

The corners of her lips twitched. “You think we’re both going to fit in the tub?”

He met her eyes, held her gaze. “We’ll make it work.”

Rukia’s hand rose to his cheek, pulled his head closer. She pressed a slow, lingering kiss to his lips, felt them draw into a smile.

 


End file.
